You Don't Find Adventure, It Finds You!
by The Bookworm Neko
Summary: This is the Tale of epic quest in the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. A Purrloin who's never had any friends due to her strange looks answers the call to adventure after it comes crashing in during the aftermath of a huge storm.
1. The Odd Purrloin (01-08 06:59:12)

_I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or any of the contents from the game._

 _I'm new_ _to so no flames please._

 _Please enjoy_ _my story._

 _"Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light." — Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter_ _And The Prisoner Of Azkaban_.

Chapter 1:

The Odd Purrloin.

 **Yamini.**

I've always had a sense that I wasn't what others would call normal.

For one, I wasn't as big as the rest of my siblings or anywhere near the size that our species was supposed to be.

 _Our species_ is referring to the kind of creature I am.

And by _creature_ , I mean Pokemon.

I'm a Purrloin, and a very unique colored one at that.

While all my other siblings have the same dark purple fur, green eyes with pink eye lids, and cream colored muzzle, chest fur, paws, and back patch. I, unlike them, have black fur with orange eyes and white eye lids with white paws, chest fur, back patch, and muzzle.

Anyways, I lived with my other three, older, siblings and our parents in a snug, cozy, little, town called Treasure Town.

Our home was a nice sized building in the shape of a log located near the back of Treasure Town. It overlooked Sharpedo Bluff and the vast, blue, sea.

On a particular cloudy day, which was a sign of rain, I could smell the water lingering in the air, I was sitting at the beach.

This was my usual place to get away from my family and older siblings. The sunset, on sunny days, were wonderful to watch as the sky changed colors and the bubbles that the Krabby blew ,which shined several different colors as the last rays of sunshine hit them at the right angle, were breathtaking. The sand, soft and warm under my paw pads, made the perfect heat source for me to curl up in and take a nap on top of.

My naps, short though they were, were usually interrupted by any of my siblings or their friends or, arceus forbid, any of the bullies that also lived in Treasure Town, more times than none, it was the bullies.

I wasn't popular with the other smaller Pokemon around my age, or any of the _larger_ Pokemon that are my age for that matter.

I wasn't popular at all while we're on the topic of it.

All because I was oddly colored.

More times than I've counted I've fallen asleep on this very beach, and today was no different.


	2. The Raging Storm

_I still don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I only own Yamini_

 _Here's_ _the second_ _chapter, enjoy!_

 _Please no flames I'm not a Fire-type!_

 _"I knew when I met you an adventure was going to happen."_

 _Winnie_ _The Pooh._

Chapter 2:

The Raging Storm.

 ** _Yamini._**

 **BOOM!**

A loud clap of thunder from overhead jolted me out of my peaceful slumber.

I won't lie, Electric-Types may like the storms because they get a easy recharge by just standing with their tails in the air, but I ,for one, do not.

I don't like the rain either. It just makes my fur cling to my body and droop down like someone had used **_Gravity._** It soaks me to the bone and I shake,and shiver, for hours afterwards.

 ** _CRASH~_**

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, lighting it up, for a moment. I lifted my head from my paws and felt the first drop of rain hit the top of my head.

I resisted the urge to lift my head upwards and check to see if it actually was rain, and instead, I climbed to my paws and started the long walk home.

Sand clung to my pelt in small clumps, but I paid it no mind since the rain would wash it away.

As soon as I took the first step off of the beach and onto the path that lead back to the crossroad, the downpour started.

I was used to the own weight of my drenched fur sagging against my bones so I didn't stop to take shelter from the bullets of rain that were falling all around me.

I should have, but I didn't.

The downpour continued as I trudged on, the dirt becoming muddy and slushy on my paws after a while. I padded along the muddy earth for a while until the rocks changed into large, green trees.

The criss crossing branches forned a cradle overhead protecting me from the rain.

The mud below me was another matter though.

I finally stopped, too irritated from the water clinging to my fur to move another step, and gave myself a vicious shake.

Water sprayed in all directions, flying from the tip of my ears down to the very end of my small, scythe-like tail tip.

Once my fur was no longer water logged, I sat back against my haunches and started licking myself to speed up the drying process even though I'd only be soaked again once I've left the safety of the canopy of trees.

It was better for me to be dry and wet again, then be wet the entire way home.

I didn't want to get sick from being out in the rain for too long.

But if I **_did_** get sick from it, it would only fall upon myself.

Looking around the forest, I saw a small hollowed out tree not from where I stood.

Bounding over on silent paw pads, I peeked my head into the small opening.

Two pairs of beady eyes stared back at me from within the darkness.

Just my luck, it was a pair of Rattata.

I withdrew my head, quickly, narrowly missing getting hit by the large incisors from the male Rattata.

"Scram!" ,the Male squeaked, snapping his large front teeth together, threateningly, "This is our Hollow!".

"Sorry,sir" ,I bobbed my head in a apologetic manner while flattening my ears against my head, "I didn't know it was occupied".

"Now, now, Nat" ,the female pipped up from her place in the back in a soothing manner, "Let the poor dear in. The Hollow is big enough for her and us".

The male, Nat, turned his head from me and faced the female with a huff.

"Now Vinnie, please don't start a argument" Nat tried to reason with the angered female, "You know how far we've traveled and how long it took us to find this Hollow with such a storm going on outside of the Forest. We'll be llucky if it passes before morning! On the matter of this runt-"

I flinched at the word and backed away, hurt, and no longer in the mood to find a warm place to sleep if I was unable to get back home before the storm got worse.

 ** _THUMP!_**

 ** _THUMP!_**

 ** _THUMP!_**

My paws thumped along the ground as I ran. Tears built up in my eyes making my vision blur and distort, but I wouldn't let them fall.

That's what most Pokemon called me.

Runt.

Because I was as small as a Azurill where i was supposed to be taller than a Pikachu, both height and length wise.

My paws were suddenly, and without any warning of any kind, were knocked out from under me and I went slamming, face first, into the mud.

"Hehehehe!", A annoying and a very _familiar_ laugh could be heard from above me.

I pulled my head out of the mud, and shook the offending substance off of my face, before pushing myself up with my front paws to get back onto all fours.

"Have a nice fall?", the same voice as before asked, and I whirled around to see a Monferno, hanging, with his tail wrapped around a thick tree branch, above me.

He grinned at me, a truly monkey-like grin, and swung back and forth.

"What do you want, Blaze?", I shuffled my paws, shaking the mud off of them, and raised my head to address the Fire-type suspended above me.

"Just passing through" ,Blaze swung back and forth as he spoke, "And I found my favorite _friend-_ "

I cringed at the word **_friend_** and backed away a step or two, knowing what he was thinking.

"-All alone in the Small Forest-".

I didn't wait for him to finish and took off once more.

I heard him screech behind him and willed myself to go faster. A small, burst of fire zipped past my ear and I slammed them down to lay flat against my head.

" ** _Ember!"._**

I spared a glance behind me to see several small bursts of fire flying at me.

I dodged as best as I could, I ran to the left and to the right, I zigged and zagged through the undergrowth, but my luck had run out when I slid down a muddy hill.

My world spun for several minutes until I came to a stop. Dizzy, and a little nauseous, I tried as best i could to get to my paws, to get away.

Key word is that I **_tried_** to, but I failed, miserably.

I shook my head to clear away the dizziness, but it didn't work, apparently it's worse than **_Confusion._** or any **_Confuse Ray._** that I've been hit with.

It made the world tilt on it's axis and I felt as though I was sinking or being dragged down into the depths of complete darkness.

My ears were ringing and I could hardly keep my eyes open. The only thing that was keeping me awake was a sharp pain.

A sharp, stinging, pain accompanied by a voice.

It sounded frantic, worried almost?

But...why...?

 _why did they care?_

 ** _Blaze._**

 _Oh my Arceus._

 _Oh my Arceus._

 _Oh my Arceus!_

I killed her!

I killed her!

She's dead!

I gave another slap to her cheek and called her name, no I didn't actually call her name,but the name I knew her by.

My voice cracked as something akin to dread filled me.

"Runt! Runt! Wake up!" ,I spoke out loud as I cradled her head with gentle hands, careful as to not spill anymore of her blood than I already did. I gave her another slap on the cheek, watched her head jerk with the movements, then roll back, completely and totally lax.

I was completely freaking out by then, afraid, that I may have done something that I couldn't take back.

Then, a sudden memory struck me like a **_Thunderbolt._** My Old Man's words had come back to me,

 _"If you think someone's dead, always check for their heart beat and breathing"._

I lowered Runt's head back onto the soft moss that I had gathered as a bed for her.

I was lucky enough to have found a small cave a short distance away from where she had taken the heart stopping fall down that mud covered slope.

I pressed sofly down on the side of her ribs, where I assumed her heart was, with two of my fingers and lowered my head to rest on her fur.

 ** _Ba-bump!_**

 ** _Ba-bump!_**

 ** _Ba-bump!_**

 ** _Ba-bump!_**

 _She's still breathing._ I let out a silent breath that I didn't know that I had been holding in for so long. _That's good. She's still alive. I didn't kill her_

A sudden weight came crashing down on me from out of nowhere.

I sunk down onto my rear, carful as to not sit on my own tail, and let out a groan.

"You gave me quite the scare" ,I told the unconscious Purrloin, knowing that she couldn't hear me. "I thought you were really de-".

I stopped and let the silence cradle us for a moment, thinking over _why_ I had been so worried, and _why_ I nearly had a heart attack when I found her, bloodied and bruised, at the bottom of that slope?

I really didn't have a answer to any of those questions.

I ran a hand through my orange fur and scratched at my belly with my other hand.

 _This is really unlike me._ I sighed and leaned back to lay on the cool, earthy floor of the cave. _I don't know why i care about her anyway. I'm one of her bullies_ _. I made her life miserable! I shouldn't have done anything! I should have let her d-._

I stopped my thoughts instantly and banged ths back of my head against the earth beneath me.

Why, oh why Arceus!, are my emotions all over the place!?

It's like there's a storm raging inside of me!

 _I'm so_ _confused_. I laced my hands together and placed them on my belly. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, echoing off the walls of the cave, and the soft breathing of Runt close by.

 _Don't look at her... Don't look at her... Don't look at what you've done._ I told myself over and over in my head.

I unclasped my hands and dug my nails into the dirt on either side of me, willing myself not to look, not to see what my bullying had done to her...,but I had to...

And I did.


	3. The Aftermath

_I don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I just own Yamini and Blaze._

 _Enjoy_ _the story!_

 _Please_ _no flames, I'm still not a Fire-type!_

 _Sometimes", said Pooh, "the smallest things take up the most room in your heart"._

 _~Winnie the Pooh._

Chapter 3:

The Aftermath.

 ** _Blaze._**

Propping myself up onto my elbows, I rolled over onto my stomach and let my eyes soak in the damage that I've done.

Her dark fur was matted down with the dried crimson, red, blood that had once been inside of her body.

The other damage, like lowering her HP and her DP, could be reversed, it always was, but physical damage that was a outcome of something that **_I_** had done?

I don't think it could be reversed.

I wasn't sure,anyway, but i had to at least clean up the blood so that it wouldn't dry against her fur.

Nodding to myself, I got up from the ground and headed towards the entrance of the cave.

Glancing back at Runt, I stared at her for a few seconds before stepping out into the dark, wet, forest.

The cool air tickled my bare feet and hands as I walked through the undergrowth.

My tail lit up the darkness around me, chasing away the shadows with it's bright light, and created a path for me to walk on.

Stray branches clawed at me, tugging, and tearing, and pulling at the fur that covered my legs, but I pressed on.

The walk, if you could call it that? it felt more like a hike to me, was quite a long track from the cave.

I stopped at the edge of the path, and glanced up through the tree's thick leaves, to the clouds above which were still leaking water onto the earth.

I had a giant problem, it might look small to other Pokemon, especially, Water-types, but Fire-types had a fear of water outside of battling because it could exstinguish our life force, our flames.

The downpour of rain was stopped by the thick leaves of the trees surrounding me...,but they didn't extend to the place I wanted to go.

A small pond lay in a hidden grove with grass growing around the edge of the miniscule, body, of water.

The grass extended a few feet in all directions until it changed, morphed, into the dirt that covered the rest of the forest, forming the path that Runt would follow everyday at high noon.

 _Runt..._ I felt a lump form in my throat, blocking my airway, and making a sudden heaviness, it felt like a large stone to be honest, filled my belly, weighing it down with my own guilt.

I've been watching her, I **_won't_** deny it.

Now, before you dub me as a creep or a stalker, I had a perfectly good reason as to why I've been watching her for the last few weeks!

She was being followed!

I haven't been watching **_her_** , per say, but I had gotten a creepy feeling from a Pokemon that had been ** _following_** her!

It was like nothing I've ever seen before!

It was a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears were triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It had greenish blue eyes with red eyelids and had circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle was short and tapered with two small fangs that I've seen in its upper jaw when its mouth was open.

I had caught it outside of Runt's room one night, peeking into her window, watching her sleep!

Talk about creepy!

I pushed the creepy, stalker-like, Pokemon out of my head and focused on the problem ahead of me.

The thick, droplets of water were hitting the grass at a steady pace and it didn't seem like it was going to let up in the next few minutes ,or within the hour,it probably wasn't going to stop until morning or by noon.

This wasn't going to be easy.

I looked around on the forest floor, trying to find anything that would help me, but there was only bushes and shrubs with the occasional ground level tree hollow.

 _Wait..._ I felt like face palming myself. _I'm a monkey, I can just climb up into the trees._

I stepped back from the edge of the dirt road, which was slowly turning into mud, and compared the trees that surrounded me.

I tilted my head back, craning my neck, to look at the leaves of the trees, gauging which ones could hold the most water.

Finally, after several attempts at trying to find the right leaves, I headed towards the largest tree with very large, and sturdy looking, leaves.

Latching onto the tree trunk with my hands and feet, I started climbing up the base, the hard wood scratched against the exposed skin along my chest and belly, but I was used to it by now so it hardly affected me.

I used my strong grip to nimbly scale the tree like I've been doing it for years, which I have, and reached the top branch of the tree.

I wrapped my tail around the tree branch, to steady myself, and gripped the bark with my feet.

Reaching up, I gripped the thick, leaf, with both hands and pulled.

 ** _SNAP!_**

The leaf broke off from the tree like a freshly picked Oran Berry and I felt the weight of the leaf sink into my arms, into my muscles, and then I tossed it.

Right over my shoulder.

I turned my head and watched it as it drifted, ever so slowly, down to the base of the tree where it lay, waiting for the others.

 ** _SNAP!_**

 ** _SNAP!_**

 ** _SNAP!_**

Three more leaves followed the first, and soon there were a bunch, about ten piled up on top of one another.

I slid down the tree once I was sure that I had enough to last us through the night.

I gathered the leaves in my arms, holding them around the middle, and walked over to the edge of the dirt road once again.

Placing them down, carefully as to not tear or wrinkle any of the green plants, I took the top one off and held it out into the rain.

The small, droplets of clear water started trickling down the curved sides into the center of the leaf, I watched as the water increased, little by little, over the course of a few seconds.

It was soon filled to the top and I stepped back under the cover of the trees.

Placing the water filled leaf between two of the other leaves, I lifted the ten leaves into my arms and stared back through the drak forest.

The cave came into my view after several minutes of nothing, but trees and shrubs.

"Runt?" ,I called,gently, as I walked through the cave's entrance, my arms weighted down with the leaves, and saw that she was still sound asleep on the moss bed.

I set the pile of leaves down next to where I had been laying before, beside the large rock where the large bundle of moss that i had collected for my own bed was hidden.

 _The blood._ I stepped closer to her sleeping form and checked on the gash that went across the top of her head, right between her ears, hidden by her black fur. I parted the extremely soft fur with two fingers and moved my tail so that it hung above me, shining, bright, light down onto her head.

I let out a silent gasp, more of a chocking sound, as I drew air in to quickly, nearly suffocating myself in the process, and fought to keep my breakfast down.

The gash was overflowing with blood, it bubbled to the surface before spreading and trickling down like a crimson river, staining, Runt's black fur a deep, deep, red.

I had to stop it!!

Whirling around, I scrambled to get to the large pile of moss hidden out of my sight. I grabbed a large chunk of moss and pulled it out of the pile.

Quickly, I dunked the moss into the water that resided wirhin the leaf and rung out a little bit of the excess water before darting back as quickly as I could.

I started to sponge away the crimson liquid and when the blood was all cleaned up, I took a clean moss wad and wiped around the gash.

When the wad was soaked in the remains of her blood,I tossed it down next to the wet moss wad and inspected the gash when all the blood had been cleared away.

It looked like it had been rubbed raw, the skin was torn and I could see red, blistering, meat through the opening.

I swallowed hard to keep the food down and, instead, searched through my memories for anything that could help to speed up the healing process.

Anything at all!!

...But nothing came to mind.

 ** _Yamini._**

I was surrounded by a endless, sea, of darkness.

It was like I was submerged in the gloom, being cradled by the murkiness, unable to move.

It was like it had a death grip on me.

I tried to move, but i couldn't seem to be able to muster up the strength.

 **"Hmm? This is most unusual"** I heard a deep voice mutter from above me.

 _Who could that be?_ I tried to move my head, I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were stuck together tight.

It was a battle to get them to open, one that I lost, until I felt a light, almost ghostly, touch on my face. It was a ice cold, almost freezing, brush against my fur. Every black hair was standing on end, I could feel each, individual, strand shaking after the caress.

 **"Such a unusual Pokemon, I've never seen such a being before"** The abysmal voice rumbled.

I felt the hold on me loosen, it grew lax that I was able to feel like my body wasn't being held like a puppet on strings anymore, then I felt claws grip me around the middle and my heart lurched in fear.

 **"Do not worry, Little One"** The grumble of a chuckle left the Pokemon holding me,

 **"I'll protect you".**

Then I was wisked away, further into the darkness.


	4. The Watchful Eyes From Within The Dark

_I still don't own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I just own Yamimi and Blaze._

 _"Deep into the darkness, peering I stood there wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dated to dream before"_ _~Edgar Allan Poe._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Yamimi._**

My sense of touch was the first to return to me when I walked out of the haze that was unconsciousness.

I felt the soft material around me, separating me, from the hard, cold, ground and the chill that was seeping up through the cracks in the bed.

I shivered and tried to curl up into a ball, to keep the warmth in somehow, and to fight away the cold.

 **"Cold, Little One?".** The same deep voice vibrated in my ear making every hair tingle, and sending a chill racing down my spine, **"It is a bit nippy in here, don't worry I'll remedy you're chill soon enough".**

The presence that I had felt around me, suddenly, shifted and I felt the bed grow cold as it got farther, and farther, away from me.

I felt a pair of cold, deadly cold, hands wrap around my middle and lift me up from the only warm spot in the bed. I started thrashing, flailing my arms and legs, and lashing my tail back and forth, furiously.

A amused chuckle left the being as he placed me down on a soft, and extremely warm, surface.

I immediately snuggled into the warmth and mustered up the strength to open my eyes.

I cracked open my eyelids just a bit to be able to see most of my surroundings. I was on a bed, that much I could figure out by the large structure and texture, made out of thick, and oddly colored, hay. The thing that I was laying on was a Pokemon, a very large one, with a lot of red fur that was tipped black.

I couldn't do anything else, but lay on my side since my legs, all four of them, were numb beyond comprehension.

I tried to lift my head, but all my strength had gone into opening my eyes. The rest drained out of me like water from a stream, and my eyes drooped.

With my sight no longer a option, I listened and waited for something else to happen.

After a few minutes of silence,

 ** _Creeeaaakkkk!_**

The sound of a door opening filled the room. It was accompanied by a pair of small, almost silent, paws on the floor.

The paws padded closer to the bed then there was a moment of silence followed by a warm chuckle, certainly not from the being from before.

"Who's that, Nema?" A youthful boy's voice tickled my ear fur as he spoke, curiosity laced his words like Spinarak silk.

"A guest", The Pokemon under me answered, "She was injured and can't really move much, there's something draining her energy".

"Oh" I could _hear_ the smaller Pokemon tilt his head in confusion. I could tell, by the silence and the paw that was poking against my side, that he still had a bunch of unanswered questions that were probably buzzing around his head like angry Beedrill.

"She's so small" ,He commented as I wiggled away from his probing appendage.

"Well her size isn't her fault" The female Pokemon, Nema, told him, "You could protect her, watch out for her, she is your age after all. You could even make a friend".

 _A friend..?._ I went over the idea in my head,

 _I never had a friend before...What made a being a friend... What exactly is a friend..?._

 ** _Blaze._**

I was full out panicking now!

I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep at all last night due to my fear that Runt would stop breathing and I was running on pure adrenaline now.

My hands were shaking, my palms were sweaty, and the flame on my tail was flicking due to my nervousness.

She still hasn't woken up!

I ran my palms through my head fur, messing it up, and sighed while pacing the length of Runt's body.

My eyes felt heavy, I was pretty sure that there were bags under them, but I didn't care.

I stopped pacing and looked over my shoulder at the sun that was streaming into the cave.

It was morning, that meant that I could take Runt back to Treasure Town now that the Storm had passed.

 _But first..._ I turned my head to the pile of leaves that held the murky, soiled, and dark water, _I should get rid of these..And dump the water out._

I gathered the pile of leaves up and stepped carefully out of the cave. The sunlight blinded me feel a moment and I squinted against the harsh, white, light.

When the light had dimmed, and my eyes were no longer burning like a thousand, blazing fires, I walked a good distance away from the cave to the little slope and tilted the leaf down so that the water trickled out of it.

I watched the water leave the leaf before shaking out any of the excess water. The small droplets shined like diamonds in the warm sunlight as the water raced down the hill, leaving a sparkling trail of silver in it's wake, as it got farther, and farther away from me.

Once all of the water was drained out of the leaves, since I didn't really have any use for the rest of the leaves that held the water so I just placed them in a bush, and carried the rest of the clean leaves back to the cave.

Even with my sleep deprived mind, I was able to tell that **_something_** was wrong straight away.

Dropping the clean leaves onto the ground outside of the cave, I took a cautious step towards the entrance.

"Runt!?" I called into the cave in a loud voice, hoping to startle whoever it was that was in there with her.

Instead of her voice another voice, a male one, spoke up and boy did he sound angry at me.

" **What did you just call her?!** " The male voice spoke in a low, rumbling, growl.

I saw a pair of eyes open from within the cave.

A pair of glowing greenish blue eyes that seemed to pulse with the Pokemon's , growing, anger.

 _It's the same Pokemon from before!_ I realized as it moved forward, stepping out of the darkness, with red tipped paws. His eyes were trained solely on me and he pulled back his lips, revealing his sharp teeth, as a growl rumbled up from his throat.

I felt fear grip my heart in a painfully, tight, hold. It dug it's claws into the blood pumping organ and my pulse raced.

I was **_terrified!_**


End file.
